


Don't Fake this-Jearmin Drabble

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Series: Snk Song title drabbles [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for a Jearmin drabble....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fake this-Jearmin Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really bad, but I hope you'll read it.

“I’ve had enough of this, dammit! You’re coming with me right now.” Jean explodes with the full brunt of his frustration. He yanks Armin by the arm during dinner at the lodge they were currently staying in. The two run as far as their tight perimeter would allow them to. “Jean, what the hell, we were eating?!” Armin plants his feet and throws his arm roughly to force Jean to loosen his grip. Jean licks his lips. “Oh…” Armin whispers. Jean takes the new curiosity in Armin’s eyes as permission as he embraces Armin. Armin’s breathe hitches, and soon they are in a battle of teeth of tongue. They don’t have to pretend that it is love.


End file.
